


Three Days

by MayorOfSmutverse



Series: CakeGamePlays [1]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Dom Mark Fischbach, Edging, F/F, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Sub Ethan Nestor, Top Mark Fischbach, Unus Annus, both of them are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfSmutverse/pseuds/MayorOfSmutverse
Summary: Mark has three days to make a move on Ethan. Amy won't be home and he finally has his chance to live out his wet dreams. First, he's gotta ruin all of Ethan's clothes and put him in some booty shorts. It's necessary to the plan...trust him.Both of them are very out of character just cause I suck at writing XDBUT, the smut is good so enjoy pls
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CakeGamePlays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694254
Comments: 22
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I respect Amy and Mika so so much. I do NOT ship these people in real life. It's all for fun and I like the idea of their dynamic, not them actually being together in real life. 
> 
> Just enjoy some good meaningless smut!

Amy was out of the house for the next three days, staying at her mom's house to watch her dogs while they were on vacation. This gave Mark three days to finally make a move on Ethan, to get Ethan out of his system once and for all.

The idiot had taken over his dreams recently. It wasn't bad at all, at first, he'd just feel his face get a little hot when Ethan took his shirt off. Of course, Ethan did this often. And also insisted on touching him. Which led the heat to travel elsewhere.

Then it grew worse the moment Mark saw him "naked" in their painting video. Of course, he wasn't actually naked. The nude-colored thong keeping him from seeing most private regions of his friend. But it didn't stop Mark from noticing Ethan's soft curves. And how he really did have thick strong thighs, and a pretty plush ass too.

He was keen on burying a lot of things between that ass. And, he had three days to do it. Three days to get Ethan out of his mind. Three days to fuck Ethan against a counter so he never had to jerk off in the shower to the fantasy again. He'd make sure Ethan didn't say anything afterward. H

of course, was doing this to make things better between him and Amy again. Ever since he started noticing how attractive his young friend was, it became increasingly harder to be with Amy. Every time they were in bed and Amy would slide her pants off Mark would imagine Ethan underneath him. Absolutely killing his mood. 

So, for the sake of his relationship, he'd have a one night stand with his friend Ethan Nestor. Mark was prepared, planned out an entire night that would lead to Ethan bent over the table with Mark fucking deep into his ass right on camera. And everything was going according to plan. Ethan showed up at his house with an overnight bag and eager smile on his dumb cute face.

"Yo! Ready to film?" Ethan chirped once Mark opened the door. Mark hummed and smiled with a nod. 

"Yup, come on in. I say we order pizza and eat first before we start," Mark explained as Ethan came in. Mark shut the door behind him as Ethan set his bag on the couch. 

"Sure, sounds good to me. We still gonna do the water lie idea?" He asked.

It was another idea playing off of two truths one lie. One of them would give two truths and one lie, if the other failed to pick out the lie, they'd be dunked in ice-cold water. Mark was going to make sure he drenched Ethan completely. 

"Yep, that and another haunted challenge video once it gets later, and on top of that we're going to do an unboxing video. A sponsorship box for Unus Annus came yesterday. I figured it would make for a good video," Mark explained. 

Ethan smiled and pushed his glasses up as he flopped onto the couch. He was wearing his soft boi sweatshirt and looked absolutely delectable. But, Mark had to plan this right. 

"A sponsor? I didn't know Unus Annus got that popular. We really should talk about continuing it past the year-" Ethan began a conversation they have had many times before. 

"Nope! Don't even start! Unus Annus is a one-year thing and a one-time thing only," Mark reminded him as he grabbed the pizza menu.

Although, he was starting to lean towards Chinese food. It would be messier.

"And yeah, it's a subscription box that's from some Eden Club. I decided it would be more fun to open on camera without knowing what it is. It might just be a box of babies. Who knows?" He added.

Ethan shrugged and grabbed the menus, looking over the Chinese food. Mark ordered sweet and sour chicken with extra rice and some extra sweet and sour sauce on the side. Along with whatever Ethan wanted after making sure nothing had any trace of peanuts on it. And another half an hour later Mark's plan was starting. 

He sat next to Ethan at the dinner table, Ethan happily munching away as he blabbered about the newest charity he'd be doing with Jack. He planned on shaving his head. Mark wasn't listening, instead, he was watching Ethan's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed food. Taking in every curve of his body and how he constantly kept bouncing his leg. He made sure the sweet and sour sauce was close to Ethan's side of the table with the lid off.

Mark hummed a response to whatever question Ethan asked him and reached over for the soy sauce, knocking said sweet and sour sauce right off the side of the table and over Ethan's sweatshirt and pants. The red sauce seeped in quickly, leaving his crotch a wet sticky mess. Mark watched for a moment, feeling warmth fill him as he knew that it had probably seeped into the skin too. And the thought of ripping off Ethan's clothes and licking him clean seemed like the best idea. But, he had to play it carefully, make sure everything was in place.

"Whoa! Mark!" Ethan gasped and jumped up. Mark jumped up with him and cussed as he grabbed paper towels. 

"Sorry, man! I am so out of it today," Mark groaned in pretend frustration. He came back to Ethan and pressed the paper towels onto his crotch, wiping him down. Ethan let out a little squeak as he took the towels from Mark and backed away with a flushed face.

"I-I got it. Are you okay? You seem tired," Ethan asked as he peeled his sweatshirt off. He huffed as it got on his shirt too. So he peeled that off as well. Mark's eyes roamed his body immediately, loving the muscle and meat Ethan put on his bones over the years.

"Yeah, I don't sleep well when Amy isn't home," Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's why I invited you to stay the night. I just sleep better with someone in the bed."

"Ah, I gotta change into my sweatpants. This sauce got everywhere!" Ethan laughed and went back to his bookbag, pulling out a grey pair of joggers and a white graphic skeleton tee. "We don't have to film today if you're too tired."

"It's fine, Eth. I'll live through three videos. Go change in the bathroom, I'll take your dirty clothes and wash em. I have a load to do anyways," Mark offered politely. Although it was just according to his plan, just another step closer to having his cock buried in Ethan's ass. 

The brunette agreed and took the clothes, ducking into the bathroom and after a moment he handed Mark his sauce-covered clothes. Mark held in a smile as he noticed boxers crumpled up in the pile as well. Even better, that just meant Ethan would have to go without boxers for the third phase of his plan. Mark threw the clothes into the washer along with his own load, starting it just as Ethan came out. 

Mark looked over his pajamas, trying to see if he could tell if Ethan was wearing boxers or not. Huffing softly when he noticed the line of boxer shorts. He'd just have to make sure he got drenched during waterboarding. Ethan leaned against the door frame and tilted his head to the side. 

"Man, you seem really out of it. Are you positive you're okay?" Ethan asked with worry. A small frown on his face. Mark laughed and patted his shoulder as he went back to the kitchen table to clean up the food.

"I just feel bad for ruining your pants and soft boi sweater," Mark said the last part teasingly. Ethan came over and grabbed one last bite of his food before he began cleaning up too.

"But I am soft boi! I have to let my fans know!" Ethan said in a funny voice. Mark laughed and got the sponsor box set up along with the cameras. 

"They'll now know that you're a skeleton boi," Mark joked, referencing the white skeleton shirt that Ethan wore now. The brunette snorted and checked the cameras and the lighting before he hit record and they both sat down. 

"So, Ethan we got our first sponsor box for Unus Annus," Mark started as Ethan tapped on the box, making a funny face as he did so. Immediately acting up once the camera was turned on. 

"Wooooow! Tell me who it's from, papa!" Ethan cooed. Mark stared at him for a moment in mock disgust. 

"I don't know, it's from a company called Eden Club. I don't know anything about it. And instead of doing research, I decided we'd just open the box," Mark explained as he took the box from Ethan. Starting to rip the tape off the box. He knew what was in the box. He bought them from Eden Club himself. Eden Club was a sex website that you could buy different flavored lube and a lot of kinky sex toys. 

"Good idea, I like surprises," Ethan chirped and took scissors. Starting to unreasonably cut into the side of the box to pull out his own things. Mark laughed at his antics as he decided to stop opening it normally and let Ethan do it his way. 

"Oh, that's a good idea. Stab the mystery box. Hopefully, it's not a bunch of explosives," Mark joked as Ethan began cutting a big hole. 

"Or puppies," Ethan joked back before ripping open his seam. Pulling out the first object. It was a bottle of peppermint flavored lube. Ethan's jaw dropped as Mark faked a surprised face and forced out a laugh. Taking the bottle of lube from him. 

"Peppermint Tingle Personal Lubricant," He read out and began laughing more.

Mark popped the cap off of the lube and squeezed some on his fingers before licking it up. It made his tongue tingle just a bit. He'd definitely be using this one on Eth later...

Ethan reached back into the box and pulled out another bottle of lube. This flavor was Candy Apple. Ethan set the bottles down before rubbing his face and wheezing out a laugh. Tears pricking the corners of his eyes he was laughing so much.

"They think we're porn stars thanks to our cooking with sex toys videos!" He wheezed out as Mark opened the top now and pulled out a butt plug that vibrated. 

"We can cook lunch now with these," Mark joked. Ethan wiped his eyes and giggled as he looked into the box. Pulling out a bunny tail buttplug and bunny ears. He laughed as he opened the package and put the bunny ears on. He turned around and put the buttplug into the waistband of his sweatpants so the bunny tail stood straight out. 

Mark laughed louder as Ethan waved his butt at the camera. Later he'd go over the footage and admire Ethan's ass. For now, he just pulled out the next thing as Ethan sat down. It was a pair of men's boxers with a little heart left open in the back so your ass was exposed. Mark felt his eye twitch at imagining Ethan's ass in them. The two awkwardly made jokes about it before tossing it aside. They'd probably cut all of that out. 

Ethan pulled out the remaining contents of the box. There was a third bottle of flavored lube, a vibrating bullet, some red rope, and a ball gag. Mark and Ethan laughed and messed around with the items for long enough so they could have at least a ten-minute video after editing. By the end of the video, Ethan and Mark had both tasted some of the lube and Mark ended up tying Ethan's arms behind his back. 

He had taken his time to admire Ethan's arms folded behind his back and tightly bound together. Mark playfully pushed him against the table and felt his throat go a little dry as Ethan squirmed. Unintentionally shaking his ass at Mark. Mark slapped his back with a laugh and Ethan groaned in pain before laughing. Mark would have to edit this video...keep Ethan from seeing most of his reactions. 

After they cleaned up from that, untying Ethan, and did their outro they moved to the garage. Mark grabbed a bucket large enough for them to dunk each other's heads in and filled it with the coldest ice water. Ethan dipped his hand in before groaning at how cold it was, flicking water playfully at Mark before he went back to setting up the cameras.

"I deserve a nice hot shower after this," Ethan declared, still feeling sticky from the sauce. And knew he'd be freezing after getting his head dunked in the water. 

"It's just your head you big baby," Mark rebutted as he set up the chairs and took a seat.

Ethan joined him after hitting record, messing with his hair immediately as Mark explained the premise to the camera. He didn't care how good this all was. He didn't have the patience too. Ethan smelled like mint and candy apple lube. And he just wanted to get this slow burn over with. 

"Alright! Rock paper scissors to see who goes first?" Mark suggested as he clapped his hands together. Ethan grinned and nodded, turning towards him and battled it off. Mark won to his enjoyment, he could get Ethan soaked immediately. Maybe cut this video short...

"Ha! I go first, loser!" Mark taunted as Ethan groaned and rubbed his face. Mark smirked and leaned back, pretending to think of two truths and a lie. He thought them out, he knew he had to make them hard so there was NO way Ethan would get it. 

"Okay, so one is that I created my channel on April 4th, 2012. Second is that I suffered a transient ischemic attack. Third, the first color I dyed my hair was pink," Mark listed off. Ethan laughed and rubbed his face with a groan. 

"These are so haaard! It's the first question!" Ethan complained with a nervous laugh. Mark shook his head and laughed with him. 

"Those are the ones I'm giving you. So answer you pussy," Mark taunted. Ethan let out another groan and pondered for a good ten seconds before breaking out into more nervous giggles. 

"I'm so nervous! Ah, okay. I am going to go with number two. Because that's a big word and I think you're trying to be sly by changing one part of it and saying it's the lie," Ethan said finally. Hands gripping his thighs as he watched the smile spread across Mark's face. 

"Incorrect. It was number one! I made my first post on my channel on April 12th, 2012. I made my channel March 6th," Mark explained and picked up the bucket. Ethan gasped and started to argue but Mark just poured the ice water all done his front. "Pretending" to lose his grip and dropping the whole bucket of freezing cold water on Ethan. 

"MARK! We're supposed to dunk our HEADS!" Ethan yelped as he jumped out of his chair. His white shirt now wet and sticking to his body so deliciously. Water dripped off of him as he shivered and pushed his wet brown hair out of his face. "These are my only clothes MARK!" 

Mark snapped himself out of his daze, trying not to stare directly at his friend's dick. Which was now perfectly outlined in the wet gray joggers. Ethan turned around and grabbed the towel, Mark biting his bottom lip as he admired Ethan's ass. Just...one more phase. They were so so close. 

"Eth! Jesus, I'm fucking sorry man. Let's stop recording for the day. I can't hold anything right," Mark groaned and turned off the cameras. Ethan was wiping the water off of his face and shaking like a leaf. Mark admiring the curves of his body and how the t-shirt stuck so nicely to his newly formed back muscles.

"Seriously, Mark, are you okay? You've been so impossibly clumsy today it's not like you," Ethan asked in concern. He looked back at Mark and his cheeks went rosy as he noticed Mark's eyes on his body. Mark ripped his eyes away and hummed at Ethan. 

"As I said, I am just so tired. Let's head to bed after you get your shower and new clothes," Mark excused and held the door open for Ethan. The wet man quickly rushed inside, wanting to get out of the freezing clothes as fast as he possibly could. 

Mark followed him in and went over to the washer, switching the clothes over to the dryer and attempted to start it as Ethan peeled off his shirt and pants. Mark had unplugged something in the back of the dryer to make sure it didn't work. So, when he pressed the button and no noise came other than a whine of defeat from Ethan, he had to do his best to hold back a smile.

"Oh, shit. Just my luck, the fucking things broke. All my pants are in there!" Mark groaned as he tried to push more buttons. Ethan covered his bottom half in the towel. Keeping the wet underwear on even though Mark could tell the cold garment was making him uncomfortable. 

"You're kidding me..." Ethan frowned deeply, still shivering from the cold. "Wait, I don't have any pants then."

This was EXACTLY Mark's plan. He felt excited that everything was going right, having to let out a heavy breath to keep himself calm. Time to initiate phase three, the final act. 

"You can walk around in your boxers, I don't care," Mark suggested as a solution to the problem. Ethan's eyebrows knit together. 

"Mark, I don't even have not soaked boxers. All of my clothes are now drenched," He explained. Beginning to look nervous, chewing on his bottom lip as he went to his overnight bag and dug through it. Groaning lowly when he came up with nothing. 

"The only ones I have are currently on me. And..." Mark looked over to the boxers they got in the Eden box too. Ethan's face fell and he laughed weakly, grabbing the boxers. They were dry at least...but a small...they'd barely fit his ass. 

"How bout this, I will go and see what Amy has upstairs. She probably has a pair of sweats. If anything you can just wear those boxers and then the sweatpants over it with one of my shirts. Easy as that! Just go hop in the shower and put those shorts on," Mark said finally. It seemed to ease Ethan's mind a little bit as the man nodded and sighed. 

"Alright, thank you, Mark," He said with a smile. "Wanna watch a scary movie after this and just go to bed?" 

"Yup, now go get in the shower. Your lips are turning blue!" Mark shooed him off. He wanted to kiss those blue lips. Press him against the wall and just fuck him right there. But, it had to be perfect. Kinky and everything he ever thought of so he could get it all out of his head. And he was hellbent on getting this done the first night. So he could have the next two nights to convince Ethan into not telling Amy or Mika. 

Ethan went off into the bathroom and Mark waited until he heard water before he went upstairs. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from Amy's room and one of his own t-shirts along with a hoodie for Ethan. Figuring the little freeze baby could use it after he gets his brains fucked out of his skull.

Mark took everything downstairs and put it on the counter. Going about and setting up the stage. Making sure that everything was right, the lube within reaching distance along with any sex toys he might want to grab and torture Ethan with. 

And by the time Ethan stopped the shower he was ready. He was now leaning against the counter with a bowl of cereal in his hands, pretending to not hear Ethan when he called from the bathroom. He needed Ethan to come to him, step out of the bathroom so he could fuck him over the counter like he had imagined doing so many times. 

Mark couldn't stop the smile that came over his features as he heard a groan and Ethan leave the bathroom. It got even wider when Ethan came into the kitchen, no towel on and just those pink little boxers. They were well fitted and a little tight around his thighs. But, from the front, they looked pretty normal. Ethan gave Mark one of those heartwarming smiles of his as he came completely into the kitchen.

"These things are really nicely made actually," He joked. Mark shoved more cereal into his mouth, motioning to the clothes on the opposite side of the counter. Ethan hummed and nervously went over, finally turning around to grab the clothes. Mark's eye twitched as he finally got to see what he was craving for so long. 

Ethan's plush ass was on display, the back of it stretching to contain his ass the best he could. Pushing his ass cheeks together and causing some of his ass to bulge out. All the blood rushed to Mark's cock and he set his bowl of cereal down, going over to him and sliding his hands over Ethan's waist just ever so slightly. Not touching his ass yet, not wanting Ethan to get freaked out. 

All this still needed to be consensual, he wouldn't do anything unless Ethan wanted too. But, the way Ethan immediately shivered under his touch made Mark think this would go easier than he thought. 

"Maybe...you could wait to put those sweatpants on. We could always test how well those other products are made," Mark suggested in a low voice. He heard Ethan whimper under him and another tremble went through the brunette. 

"Wh-What...Mark?" Ethan asked as he glanced back at Mark. But immediately turned a dark red and looked away, burying his face in his arms. Mark groaned and moved closer when Ethan didn't pull away. He nipped at Ethan's ear as he pushed his crotch against Ethan's ass. 

"Say no if you don't want these Ethan, and we'll act like this never happened. We can delete the videos we recorded today and just watch the movie," Mark whispered to him. Rubbing his thumbs into Ethan's skin. "But if you say yes I'm turning you around and sucking your dick. And using that bullet vibrator as well."

Ethan squeaked and was shivering under his touch, hands still hiding his face and even his ears were red now. Mark waited a moment for an answer before he ground into Ethan's ass, his cock already rock hard in his jeans. 

"Shit! Okay! Yes, please. Please, continue Mark!" Ethan whined out and Mark froze. Ethan's voice was like an angel choir, soft and breathy but so so needy. Mark got on his knees and kissed Ethan's ass before he turned Ethan around. Ethan gripped the counter as Mark pressed a kiss to the tent forming in the front of his boxers. 

"You look so pretty in soft pink," Mark praised and Ethan blinked at him in surprise. He wasn't quite used to praise, and it made his cock twitch with interest. Mark hummed and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down. Watching as Ethan's cock fell out, bobbing and leaking precum a bit. The underwear had a little wet spot forming as well. 

"Jeez, Eth. Where you already excited from just wearing the lingerie?" Mark asked. Smirking at how Ethan tensed and twitched when his hot breath hit his cock. Ethan covered his mouth and leaned his head back, overcome with embarrassment. 

Mark pressed on without hesitation, running his tongue up the underside of Ethan's cock. Ethan was a good six inches and not too thick, his cock slightly curved upwards and his head pink. Mark flicked his tongue over the tip, watching Ethan's hips twitch. He did it again before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. His tongue lathing over Ethan's slit and licking up the precum that leaked out. 

A muffled cry left Ethan as one hand dropped to grip onto Mark's hair. It shook as Mark took more of him into his mouth, happily still moving his tongue along the veins. Ethan moaned lowly as he quivered at the attention being given to his cock. Mark kept going until Ethan was reduced to a panting mess. He pulled off with a wet pop and reached over and grabbed the lube, medical tape, and bullet vibrator.   
E

looked over his contents, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as his brain worked. Mark figured he was trying to understand why Mark had all those items within reaching distance. He pressed a kiss to the head of Ethan's cock to get his attention back. The brunette let out a shaky breath as his hazel eyes focused on Mark's brown ones. 

"You planned this?" Ethan asked softly. Now trying to find out if the dryer was really broken or if this was all a ruse to get him with the lingerie on. Wait...was the lingerie bought beforehand? How much of this was planned out?

Mark pressed more kisses up his length and swirled his tongue around Ethan's tip before answering, getting the bullet vibrator set up. 

"Yup, for about a week now," Mark said honestly. Ethan let out a soft whine and felt his knees weaken. Mark had been planning to jump his bones for a whole week now? He could've just asked...even Ethan knew that his crush on Mark wasn't very secretive. The man was his idol, he'd drop on his knees anytime if Mark asked him to. 

Mark brought him back out of his thoughts by attaching the bullet vibrator to the head of Ethan's cock with the medical tape. Making sure it was pressed firmly against the underside of his tip. Ethan grabbed onto the counter now too, eyes widening. 

"Have you be-been planning this out too? Shit, Mark..." Ethan whined as Mark took the remote for the vibrator. Not turning it on just yet. He stood up now after pressing one last kiss to his head. 

"I've planned out every single thing I want to do to your body tonight," Mark hummed as he watched him closely. Waving the remote around and smirking at how Ethan's eyes followed it. They were half-lidded and full of lust now, his bottom lip a bit swollen from how much Ethan nervously chewed on it. He waited for Mark to press the button. 

"How far are you willing to go tonight?" Mark asked as he pressed the plus sign on the remote. Ethan gasped as the bullet began lightly vibrating against his head. Making his cock bounce with the vibrations. He swallowed thickly as he gripped the counter tighter. 

"Far...all the way..." Ethan answered quickly. Mark pressed a kiss to his neck and Ethan huffed, tilting his head to the side to give Mark more room. Mark hit the plus sign again, turning it to level two. Ethan moaned softy as a spike of pleasure went up his cock and through his body. 

"Good boy," Mark whispered as he kissed down Ethan's body. He paid attention to every single place he's ever fantasized about. Grazing his teeth over his small pink nipples. Ethan gripped Marks's shoulders as he tilted his head back. Letting out another sweet moan. 

Mark was silently losing it, nipping and sucking on the pink buds before they were irritated and a bit swollen. He kissed down his belly and pressed a harder kiss into his hip bone just shy from Ethan's cock. He wanted to leave a mark...eh fuck it. Ethan could hide it from Mika for the week it'd last. Ethan whined when Mark sucked a nice sized hickey into his skin. Pulling back to admire the mark. Ethan's cock leaked precum onto Mark's floor as his cock vibrated still. 

Mark turned down the vibrations once more, not wanting Ethan to cum too soon. He pressed three more hickeys into his skin before pulling away. Standing up again and running his hands up Ethan's body. 

"Turn around," Mark ordered softly and Ethan eagerly obeyed. Placing his elbows on the counter as he braced himself for what would happen. Mark grabbed Ethan's ass in one hand and spread them, getting a look at everything the younger man had to offer. "Are you a virgin?"  
E

huffed at the question and blushed deeply, hiding his face in his arms now as he shook his head. The vibrations went up to a five and Ethan let out a low moan, back arching slowly as the pleasure built in his stomach. 

"Ma-Mark...I'll cum..." Ethan warned and sighed when the vibrations went back down a bit, Mark keeping the vibrations on a two. 

"You're so easy to wreck, Eth. You should work on your stamina," Mark teased as he found the lube and set the remote down. Popping the cap off and lubing up one finger.

"And I honestly thought you'd be a virgin back here. I'm a bit jealous..." 

"Take that up with Tyler-" Ethan's breath hitched as Mark rubbed circles into his tight ring of muscles. His shoulders tensing and relaxing as he let out a sigh to steady himself.

Mark narrowed his eyes and frowned as he kicked the remote up two more notches and watched Ethan squirm. 

"How the hell did he get to you before me?" Mark huffed as he dipped his middle finger into Ethan's hole. Humming happily when he felt Ethan relax and let Mark's finger go all the way to his last knuckle. He added more lube and added a second finger. 

Ethan's back arched as he scissored his fingers and pressed against his walls, already trying to find his prostate. The brunette moaned and gripped his own hair, jaw slack as Mark fingered into him. The peppermint lube made his skin tingle so wonderfully. Mark's third finger entered and Ethan finally clenched his jaw at the stretch. 

Mark let out a happy little hum as he pushed his fingers deep inside, still hellbent on finding Ethan's prostate. He was happy that Tyler didn't completely wreck Ethan's ass. But...a good sloppy fuck from Ethan still turned him on beyond measure. Ethan keened as Mark brushed his fingers against his prostate, eyes watering as he let out a little moan. 

Mark's eyes sparkled as he grabbed the remote and kicked the vibrations up to five before he pressed his fingers into Ethan's prostate. A cry left the brunette as his hips jerked forward and his knees went weak. Mark had to hold up his hips the best he could to keep the man from collapsing. The older man chuckled as he ground his fingers into the bundle of nerves and listened to Ethan moan loudly. 

"Ma-Mark! N-NO!" He practically cried. Mark didn't give in, torturing his prostate until he felt Ethan's walls tighten around his fingers. He quickly pulled his fingers out and turned off the vibrations. 

Ethan wailed and slumped into the counter, knees shaky as he felt his need to orgasm die down. Tears were running down his cheeks now, his body shaking with aftershocks of pleasure. Mark unzipped his pants and kicked them to the side, taking lube and lubing up his seven inches. Ethan glanced back and his eyes widened at his size, another whine leaving him. 

"You're fucking big..." Was all Ethan was able to manage out. Mark smirked and pressed the head of his cock against Ethan's entrance. He was finally getting him out of his system. And man did it feel so fucking good to do so. 

Mark slowly slid into him, holding his hips after turning on the bullet vibrator to one. Hoping the pleasure would keep him relaxed and loose. Mark moaned in bliss at the warm tight walls gripping him and pulling him deeper. He was so so much tighter than Mark thought he'd be around his cock. It was almost too much to handle and he nearly blew his load once his hips pressed against Ethan's ass. He was fully seated inside him finally. 

He had made it, finally balls deep inside of Ethan Nestor. All his brain could focus on was how tight he was and all the little noises that left Ethan. How his body was limp against the counter, eyelids fluttering and jaw slack. Mark smirked and slapped Ethan's ass. Moaning when Ethan clenched around him so wonderfully. 

"I'm going to start moving. Safeword?" Mark asked in a breathy voice that sent tingles up Ethan's spine.

"U-Uh...spiral..." Ethan moaned out, gasping when Mark pulled out of him almost completely before snapping his hips into him. Pushing him into the counter roughly and slamming into his ass. 

Mark moaned lowly at how good the motion felt and repeated it. Grabbing ahold of Ethan's hips as he began with a fast-paced rhythm. Pounding deep into Ethan, his balls slapping against his cheeks already. Ethan let out a low moan that he attempted to muffle in his arm. But Mark was having none of that, he grabbed Ethan by the hair and yanked his head up. 

"Moan for me~" He ordered and Ethan delivered. Moaning loudly as Mark slammed into him, picking up his pace. It burned but each thrust grazed his prostate, making the burn so so worth it. Mark tightened his grip on Ethan's hair as he slowed down and almost pulled completely out, leaving the head in as he added more lube. 

Ethan felt his heart skip a beat as he desperately reached around the counter for something to hold onto, knowing exactly what was coming. Mark slammed fully into him again before Ethan could gain purchase. A loud cry being fucked out of his body as Mark picked up a punishing speed. Fucking into him quickly and deeply, hitting his prostate dead on each time. 

Ethan let out a scream Mark was sure the neighbors would hear, the scream dying into a low desperate moan. Ethan tried to squirm away from the onslaught of thrusts. His body convulsing with each slam of Mark's hips. Mark held him tight tho, eyes closed as he fucked him how he pleased. Planning to get it all out now. He felt his climax coming soon, Ethan's walls gripping him so blissfully tight, the lewd squelching sounds mixing in with the younger man's pretty moans.

Mark turned the vibrator all the way up to fifteen and felt Ethan clamp down on him as an orgasm was suddenly pushed out of his body. Ethan screamed and collapsed into the counter, drool dripping down his chin as his eyes rolled back. He shot cum all down the front of the counter, cock twitching and convulsing along with his hole. 

Ethan saw white as his orgasm tore through him like a tidal wave. Mark moaning with him as well, burying his own cock in deeply where he joined him in climaxing. Shooting his seed deep inside of Ethan with his cock practically being milked through his orgasm. Mark panted as his orgasm died down, Ethan sobbing and whining weakly as the vibrator stimulated his tired cock. 

Mark grabbed for the remote and froze when another hand reached out and grabbed it before he could. His heart stopped as Amy turned off the vibrations and looked between the two. 

"Need help you two?" She asked, a small smirk on her lips as Ethan hid his face out of embarrassment. 


	2. Amy Comes Home Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy comes home early and finds Mark balls deep into Ethan. She can't say that she minds walking into finding this, nor is she surprised. As long as she can lend a helping hand...
> 
> Pure dirty as hell smut. You guys asked for this, you have no one to blame but yourselves.

Mark must have completely forgotten that Amy could see the cameras in the house from her phone. And that, of course, she'd curiously check on Mark to see how everything was going. The first time she checked in to watch Mark spill sweet and sour sauce onto Ethan. So painfully obviously doing it to just get Ethan's shirt off. She had simply just turned her phone off and went back to playing with the dogs. Opening it again about half an hour later to see Ethan rushing in from the garage, soaking wet and once again pulling his shirt and pants off. She had curiously watched as Mark followed after him, putting everything into the dryer.  
Amy couldn't help but snicker when Mark pretended that it didn't work. She had seen him messing around with it before she left. And it was making a little more sense now. Especially when Mark gave Ethan a pair of pink boxers to wear.  
She kept her phone on this time, going into the bathroom and watching Mark run around like a chicken with his head cut off. Finally settling in the kitchen, setting up lube and toys on the counter. Amy was amused by all of this, happy that Mark was finally making a move on Ethan. The sexual tension between those two was suffocating, you could cut it with a knife. Ethan and Mark dancing around each other for a total of two years.  
At first, starting with Ethan's puppy love that overflowed from him whenever Mark was around. He was just a skinny blue-haired kid at the time. Amy was sure Mark had interests back then but he didn't act on any of them. Whether it be how young Ethan was, or how fragile he was just moving to California with them.  
But, over the years Ethan grew and definitely matured in more ways than one. He was no longer the scrawny 20-something year old that bubbled with wonder and nervousness. He had filled out, gotten muscles and confidence over the years. Carrying himself much differently and not acting like Mark was a trophy he finally got. Which, seemed to be when Mark finally treating Ethan that way. Floating around him and admiring every move he made.  
It was hard not too, Ethan was adorable in nearly everything he did. And it slowly got into Mark and ate him alive. And Amy couldn't say that Ethan didn't have an effect on her either. She had definitely thought about both of them together with her. She'd direct them as if she were shooting a movie. Watching the two opposites clash into each other.  
But, now it seemed as if they didn't need a director. Mark had taken the situation into his own hands, pushing Ethan over the counter and running his hands over his half-naked body, still wet from the shower. Amy watched as Mark turned Ethan around and sucked his dick hungrily. It didn't take her long before she decided she just had to go back, she didn't want to have to watch all of this from her phone. And, the two did have to be punished for starting without her.  
She didn't forget this punishment as she stood in front of the two. Ethan hiding from her as his chest still heaved. Mark's cock still in him but his eyes were on Amy, wide with horror of what was to come. He quickly pulled out and looked for his pants. A groan coming from Ethan at being left empty so quickly.  
"Amy! Oh my god. I can explain, please," Mark pleaded, grabbing his pants as he covered his privates. Amy arched an eyebrow and laughed softly as Ethan finally lifted his head enough to peek out at him. He overall seemed completely frozen in fear.  
"Mark, I can see everything that happened on my phone. We have security cameras set up in the living room and kitchen, remember?" She asked as she waved her phone around. "Either way, I don't need an explanation. I know, and I understand."  
"I- you understand?" Mark asked, looking dumbfounded. Amy nodded and moved forward, kissing his lips swiftly before glancing over at Ethan.  
"That doesn't mean I'm happy you two had fun without me. I hope you can go again," She said with a small smirk. Amy clicked the vibrator on again and watched as Ethan shot up and cried out. The vibrator teasing his oversensitive cock. He went to go take the vibrator off and Amy clicked her tongue, turning it up to 10. Causing Ethan to crumble to the ground with a cry. His cock aching with so much sensitivity that his eyes immediately filled with tears.   
"Don't take it off yet, Eth," Amy said. Ethan's face went dark red as he looked up at her in disbelief. Was he seriously about to be bossed around by Mark AND Amy? He obeyed and put his hands on his thighs, gripping tightly as his body shook with the overstimulation.  
"A-Amy...please...hurts..." Ethan whined softly, nails digging into his thighs as soft whimpers were dragged out of him without his consent.   
"Amy...what are you planning?" Mark asked, voice heavy with lust once again. Amy smiled and kissed his lips, turning the vibrator up to 15. Relishing in the scream Ethan let out as he crumpled to the floor. The vibrator on his dick tickled and hurt all at the same time. Turning him into squirming and shivering ball over overstimulation. Mark's eyes were locked onto Ethan once more, flickering back to Amy before going back to Ethan, seeming to be at war with himself.  
"For round two. I figured you boys have been waiting to go at it for so long I might as well help you orchestrate the second round. It is impolite to leave your own girlfriend out of things like this," Amy said to Mark and switched off the vibrator.  
Ethan gasped and let out a sigh of relief as he quickly took the thing off. Still shaking and panting from all of it, tears streaming down his face as he held his aching and tired dick.   
"Ro-Round two?" Ethan asked with a shaky voice, wiping his tears away. Amy nodded and ran a hand through his wet hair, making him look up at her. She hummed and knelt down, pressing a kiss to his lips as well now. Mark felt his eye twitch, he didn't think this was ever a possibility. He didn't think he could have both Amy and Ethan...this was too good to be true. Amy pulled away from Ethan and looked between the two men.  
"Yes, round two. If both of you are willing," She added on. Mark swallowed thickly and nodded quickly, already feeling his dick hardening again just at the thought. Ethan rubbed his face and let out another shaky breath.  
"I need a minute...but...I'm willing," He said softly. Amy giggled and now fully knelt down on the floor with him, running her hands up his thighs. The brunette shivered, keeping his eyes locked on her movements. A groan leaving him when she got close to his dick, he grabbed her wrist and huffed, giving her a pleading look.   
"It's too much, please..." He begged. Amy clicked her tongue in disapproval and pushed his hands away, going for his dick again. Ethan, as per usual, couldn't keep his hands at his sides, moving to block her from touching his dick. Amy glanced up at Mark and he seemed to understand immediately, moving behind Ethan and grabbing him by the wrists and held them above his head. Leaving Ethan at Amy's will.   
"It's punishment for fucking my boyfriend," Amy hummed, running her fingers up Ethan's belly to collect his seed. "You want me to forgive you, right?"  
He shivered and watched her with wide eyes, swallowing thickly but nodded his head in the end.  
"What's his punishment?" Ethan asked, looking up at Mark with a pout. "I hope it's somehow worse than getting his oversensitive dick tortured."  
"You're the one who seduced me!" Mark argued and held him tighter. Ethan's eyebrows knit together and he snorted.   
"Seduced you? You drenched all my clothes to get me into lingerie!" The brunette argued. Gasping when Amy ran her hand over the head of his dick, he twitched and huffed. It wasn't as sensitive now thankfully, but it still ached just the tiniest bit. A ticklish shiver running up his spine every time she touched the underside of his head.   
"You're both guilty. And Mark will be getting his equal punishment later," Amy chirped, wrapping her hand around Ethan's dick and starting to jerk him off. Ethan gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. His dick once again getting hard even though it barely was soft at all. Soft pants left him as Amy grabbed the lube and got to work, getting him to complete hardness again. Ethan a shivering and moaning mess by the end of it. It felt so surreal to have Mark pinning his arms above his head as Amy jerked him off.  
She finally let go and kissed Ethan's stomach. Standing up and grabbing the box of toys from Eden Club. She looked over the contents and smiled when she noticed the bunny ears and tail.   
"Marky, why don't you go to the bedroom? Me and Ethan will meet you in there, just give us a moment," Amy said, it more sounded like an order than a suggestion. Mark watched her before he nodded and dropped Ethan's arms, kissing Amy's lips deeply.   
"I love you, Amy. I really do," He whispered to her. Amy softened and kissed him back, patting his cheek.   
"I love you too, Mark. I'm not mad, I'm having fun," She reassured and Mark smiled. He nodded and kissed her once more before going to the bedroom, glancing back at Ethan and winking before he disappeared.  
Ethan watched him, cheeks flushing at the wink before he looked up at Amy. Not trusting himself to stand just yet, he had just cum and yet his cock was hard and leaking precum like a faucet, yearning to get release again. Amy took out the bunny ears and placed them on Ethan's head before she took out the tail as well, giving Ethan's forehead a little kiss.   
"Can you stand up? Bend over the counter for me?" She asked with a soft smile. Ethan shivered at the sweet tone and nodded, looking at the butt plug and realizing what was going to happen. His member twitched as he stood up, using the counter to steady himself as he shyly bent over. Amy spread his cheeks, watching some of Marks cum drip out from his puckered hole. She grabbed a warm wet towel and gently cleaned him off.   
"So...uh...I-" Ethan stammered, trying to break the silence. "You don't mind me and Mark doing it? Or is this just a ruse to kill me?"  
"I like you too, Ethan. I think you're cute," Amy explained as she pushed a finger into Ethan's wet hole. Cleaning the rest of Mark's seed out as Ethan huffed and shivered, back arching as his sensitive insides were probed and rubbed.   
"Y-You...do? How?" Ethan asked in surprise, glancing over his shoulder to see Amy lubing up the plug generously. It seemed as if she had done this before...he wondered if she and Mark experimented. The thought sent a chill up his spine and made a heat bubble in his gut.   
"Ethan, you're adorable. And much more seductive than you give yourself credit for," She laughed and spread his ass again. Pressing the tip of the plug to his hole, causing the brunette to whimper. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Marks' girlfriend was currently pushing a plug into him, and then he'd go show Mark in the bedroom. Probably surprise him if he didn't already guess what they were doing. The thought of Marks's face when he sees the tail in him made him shiver and his cock twitched.   
"You think I'm...adorable?" Ethan asked in awe. Hazel eyes watching her closely and inspecting her face for any sign of her joking. She hummed and smacked his ass.   
"Yes, Mark and I both do. Deep breathe in," Amy instructed and Ethan obeyed. Sucking in air as Amy pushed the plug into him. The thickest part catching a bit and stretching him just enough to make him keen. Once it got past it, Ethan's body sucked the plug in deeper, causing the brunette to let out a loud moan. Collapsing into the counter as his knees shook and his nerves seemed to be on high alert.  
Amy admired how the white fluffy tail sat nestled between his cheeks. His hole clenching around it tightly and his hips quivering. Ethan could feel it pushing against his walls, just shy of his prostate. He knew if he moved wrong it'd be dead on and he wasn't sure if he'd even make it to the bedroom.   
"Alright, good job. Let's go show Mark," She suggested and grabbed the box once more. Waiting for Ethan to start heading to the bedroom, she wanted to see him walk with the toy buried deep inside of him. Ethan blushed darkly as he stood up straighter, moaning softly as the plug moved around inside of him. He looked down at his weeping cock and pouted, a dark blush creeping over his cheeks.   
This was somehow more embarrassing than having Amy walk in on him bent over the counter getting his guts rearranged by Mark. Amy smacked his ass hard when he didn't move. Ethan gasped and got going, the blush darkening as he shyly climbed up the stairs and went to the bedroom.   
Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly stroking his own hard cock. He looked over Ethan, noticing the ears and how shyly he was standing. Trying to cover as much of his body as possible, his cock hard and hips shaking. Mark's throat went dry as he realized Amy must have pushed the plug into him and made him walk up here.   
Amy entered the room, pushing Ethan further and smiling at Mark. She set the box down on the bed and sat next to Mark, turning her attention to Ethan once more. The boy shrank down under both of their hungry gazes, covering his twitching privates.   
"Eth, why don't you turn around? Show Mark what you have," Amy suggested, but again, it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. Ethan swallowed thickly and backed up a bit, chewing on his bottom lip nervously before letting out a little laugh.   
"I...I'm embarrassed," He said softly. Mark groaned at how cute he was being and went to get up. But Amy stopped him and pushed him back onto the bed. Giving Ethan a stern look and waving for him to come forward.   
"Ethan, don't disobey me," She warned. "Turn around now or you'll get another punishment."  
Ethan's dick twitched at the warning of punishment, he looked up at her. A bit of bratty defiance shining in his eyes all a sudden. He couldn't help it, the thought of being punished again was making his body heat up. It helped him forget about how embarrassed he was. So he just sat there, purposely disobeying to see what Amy would do.  
Amy watched him and smiled, letting out a laugh as she stood up. She moved over to Ethan and reached up, softly running her fingers through his hair before tightening her grip and yanking his head back.   
"Ethan, are you being a brat on purpose?" She asked.  
The words made Ethan's mind spin, eyes half-lidded with lust now as he watched her. Wincing when she pulled harder and started moving back towards the bed. An extra hard tug caused a low moan to leave his lips, and his hands flew up to Amy's wrists. She pulled Ethan down and forced him to lay down over Marks's legs.   
Mark immediately put a hand on the back of Ethan's neck to keep him there, another hand going to his upper thigh. Eyes tracing over his body hungrily and locking onto his ass. Moaning at the sight of the butt plug nestled in between his plump ass.   
Amy swatted his hand away the moment Mark attempted to touch Ethan's ass or the plug. Mark looked up at her as she went to the closet and got the little paddle her and Mark had used many times before. It looked like a fly swatter made out of black leather. Ethan tensed up in Mark's lap as he saw it, jerking to sit up. But Mark held him tight in place, hands going back to caressing where he was allowed too. Fingers creeping to his inner thigh to rub and explore, his thumb brushing over Ethan's sack.   
"WHOA! Wait, I'll be good!" Ethan whined, but his dick twitched just at the thought of being spanked while bent over Mark's lap. The gentle touching from Mark didn't help at all, and he felt his cock twitch even more. Precum leaking onto Mark's leg. Amy ignored his pleas and rubbed his fat bottom with the leather paddle, giving him a soft smack.   
"Count for me, Ethan," She ordered and gave his ass a firm swat. Ethan gasped and gripped Mark's leg, a low moan leaving him as his bottom stung just a bit. But he failed to count like Amy had asked him too. Earning him a hard smack right on the left cheek, the skin immediately turning red and would probably bruise later.   
"AH! On-ONE!" Ethan cried out, moving his hands back to grab at his bottom. But Mark quickly grabbed them and pinned them behind his back, holding him down as Amy delivered another spank to his right cheek this time. Much lighter than the second smack, but heavy enough to leave a pink mark. Ethan cried out and counting again, feeling Mark's hard member push into his side. He moaned and squirmed, trying to hide his face and stifle his moans.  
Amy delivered four more firm spanks to each cheek, having Ethan count each one. She decided to amp it up a bit, the next six smacks all punishing and on his left cheek. Right over the last mark of abuse. Ethan screamed and jerked to sit up, tears brimming his eyes on the onslaught of spanks. Losing count, causing Amy to move to the right cheek and smackdown on his ass six more times. His cheeks red and blotchy by the time she pulled away, delivering one last swat right on the plug. Pushing it deeper inside of him and making Ethan wail.   
She finally stopped and stripped down quickly, Ethan panting as he was finally let up. Amy climbed onto the bed and pulled Ethan close, spreading her legs for him.   
"Why don't you and I have a little fun now that you're more willing to behave? Since Mark got all of it earlier," Amy cooed to Ethan, tugging him up and in between her spread thighs. Ethan looked over her with a dark blush, hands settling on her soft hips as he swallowed thickly. Her thin body was pretty and soft underneath his calloused fingers from many years of gymnastics, he wanted to touch more. But glanced over at Mark nervously. Mark sat back on the bed, slowly stroking himself.   
"Go ahead," He permitted and Ethan's cock twitched. He was still trembling from the onslaught of spanks, his bottom stinging but his cock twitching happily. He looked down at Amy before nodding and finding the lube, flicking the cap off and lubing up his member.   
"Uhm...Condom?" Ethan asked and Amy shook her head.   
"I'm on birth control, you can go in," She said and Ethan swallowed thickly, his body heating up. Mark moved behind Ethan, pressing the plug in deeper before tugging on it. Ethan gasped as he aimed the head of his cock at Amy's entrance. She gave Mark a look and placed a hand on Ethan's stomach to stop him from moving in.   
"No, Mark. Just watch, keep your hands to yourself until I tell you. And don't you dare cum until I say," She ordered. Mark had to mentally and physically drag himself away from putting his hands all over Ethan. He groaned as he admired the two, Ethan with his bubble butt red and bruising, a fluffy little tail in between his cheeks. Amy spread underneath him, coaxing him to move forward until Ethan was pressing into her warmth. Her lips slightly parted at the feeling of Ethan pushing in. His head falling back as he gripped her hips and slid his hips into her slowly until he was fully seated inside. Moaning and panting at the feeling of her warm velvety walls around his cock.  
Mark wished his punishment was just overstimulation. Having to watch this without touching was the worst. Ethan's pretty thighs flexing as he rolled his hips into Amy's. Amy's eyelids fluttering as she laid back and let Ethan do as he pleased finally. Once the brunette realized he had free reign he picked up his pace. Pushing deeper into her and moaning as his thighs slapped against hers.   
He wouldn't last much longer, the plug pushing against his insides and Amy gripping down on him so tightly. He reached up and grabbed her breast, flicking a thumb over her nipple with a breathy moan. Amy admired how his nose crinkled up and his jaw went slack with bliss. She once again stopped him, pressing kisses to his neck as Ethan panted.   
"Don't cum just yet. Unless you can go a third time immediately after this," Amy warned. Ethan groaned and pulled her closer. Keeping his hips still and cock fully buried inside of her as he waited for the need to orgasm to die down just a bit.   
"I-I...won't last long. This...is a lot," He admitted, rubbing his tear-filled eyes.   
"Mark, can you grab the cock ring for us?" She asked, running her hands over Ethan's chest and pinching at his nipples. Ethan panted and groaned, Mika had used cock rings on him before. They pretty much did every time, thanks to Ethan always cumming relatively quickly. In Ethan's defense, anybody in bed with him seemed to feel the need to touch and stimulate every part of him. He could last long with only his dick stimulated, but having his ass and nipples played with as well always did him in.   
Mark obeyed and fetched the ring from the closet, they sanitized everything after they were done of course. So he immediately brought it over to Amy after lubing it up to make it go on easier. Amy pulled back so Ethan's cock was exposed again, his head was already red and irritated.   
"You can put it on him," Amy said softly and Mark immediately climbed onto the bed. Pressing kisses into Ethan's neck as he grabbed his dick, he left a hickey in the crook of his neck as he rolled the rubber cock ring over his head and shaft. Working it down before easing it over his balls as well. Ethan winced at how constricted his dick was now, he looked down and licked his lips. The head of his dick now a purplish color and leaking precum slowly.   
"Good, now continue Ethan. Get a better pace going too." Ethan nodded and obeyed, pressing his dick into her again as Mark left another hickey on his collarbone. Only stopping when Amy spanked his butt and pointed to the chair across the room. Mark groaned and reluctantly pulled away, nipping at Ethan's skin before he sat down. Looking miserable as he watched Ethan with lustful eyes. Ethan met his gaze and moaned, gripping Amy as he began rocking into her.   
Mark watched the tail in Ethan bob and wag with each deep thrust. Amy whispered words of praise, moving her hips back into him. Ethan panted and quickened his pace, pinning her to the bed as he kept a pretty slow pace. Scared to go any faster than this and blow his load prematurely. Amy whined and squirmed around his dick, trying to will him faster. But, Ethan didn't give her much of what she wanted.   
"Al-Alright...Mark...you can touch..." Amy panted out. Ethan's hips slowly fucking her without much rhythm at all. Just purely keeping his own climax at bay. Mark was on the bed withing second, grabbing at Ethan ass and kissing at his neck. Sucking hickies wherever he possibly could as Ethan kept thrusting. His hips only stuttering when Mark pulled the plug out of him as gently as he could. Searching frantically for the lube as he kept one hand on Ethan's hips.   
Ethan's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, trying to prepare himself for the stimulation he was about to receive. Taking it from the front and back was never an easy task, and he had to think about anything else other than Mark's strong hands on his hips and Amy underneath him. Panting and moaning prettily as he thrust in her.   
Mark finally found the lube and applied as much as he could to his member, pushed more into Ethan's loose and dripping hole. The raven-haired man finally pressed the head of his cock into his hole. Holding Ethan still for just a moment as he slid into him all the way. The brunette's jaw dropped as he collapsed on top of Amy, ass up in the air and cock still deep in her. Moans and cries left him as the head of Mark's cock pushed into his prostate. Making Ethan wail into the mattress, squeezing Amy's hips hard enough to leave marks.   
Mark began thrusting, pushing Ethan in and out of Amy while he fucked the wrecked boy beneath him. His hole tightening deliciously around Mark's cock as the dirtiest moans left Ethan's mouth. Amy moaning at the new pace that was set much more to her liking.   
Mark forcing Ethan to thrust his hips into Amy quickly as Mark himself pounded him into her. Ethan spasmed and bit his lip to keep a scream from falling out. His cock throbbing before he climaxed, his hips going still as he tried to keep himself from fucking Amy anymore. But Mark didn't let up, fucking him into Amy through his climax. Pushing Amy over the edge as well. Amy threw her arms around Ethan's neck and tightened around Ethan's cock. Milking him for all he's worth as she herself orgasmed.   
Mark finally held Ethan's hips still as he fucked into him even harder. Hitting his prostate and making Ethan scream and clench around him. Once again trying to get away from the onslaught of pleasure he was given. Mark gave three more strong thrusts before he finally climaxed as well, burying himself deep inside Ethan's spasming walls and emptying his balls.   
Ethan screamed at the overstimulation, hips bucking up and away before he just collapsed and gave up. Whimpering and whining as Mark stopped moving as did Amy. Finally giving Ethan a break he desperately needed. Mark stayed in him for a moment, letting Ethan catch his breath before he pulled out. Letting Ethan pull out of Amy and collapse onto the mattress next to her.   
He groaned and let out a sob as Mark pulled the cock ring off his spent cock, teasingly running his thumb over his head. Ethan gave him a warning look before closing his eyes, chest heaving as Amy sat up as well. Pushing her hair back with a giggle, giving Mark a happy little kiss. "Well, that was fun," She noted and climbed off the bed to fetch a towel to clean up Ethan.   
"We'll have to do it more often."  
"Agreed," Mark chuckled and laid next to Ethan, pulling the tired man into his arms. Ethan let out a little whine but eventually just settled down, shivering as he buried his face into Mark's chest. Feeling well fucked.


End file.
